An Unexpected Surprise
by Kretari - daughter of Hermes
Summary: *Post Reichenbach* Sherlock comes back to 221b Baker Street to a surprise. But it doesn't mean it's all bad. Slash. Johnlock. Implied Mystrade. Warning: cuteness.


**AN: I need to stop. Really. I'm probably going to have a lot of people mad at me for this, because I'm supposed to be updating my other stories right now, but I'm still on that feels high after the Reichenbach rerun and the S3 preview teaser trailer thing..and I got to poking around on a prompt site thing..and well, I have a weak spot for prompts, because they're so hard for me to find. **

**Also...on an off note...anyone here watch Merlin? I'm about to start it..and I'd like to know if it's going to kill me within the first few episodes before I do so I can go purchase a shock blanket and lots of Chamomile tea and hot cocoa...**

**Thanks!**

**Anyways. Prompt at the bottom. **

**Enjoy.**

Whatever Sherlock had expected when he decided he'd been away long enough to make sure that John and the others were safe again, _this_ was not it. He had not expected to show back up at the flat to see John laying on his back, an arm over his eyes, chattering with a child who couldn't be more than eleven.

The kid was of a small stature, and it was clear to Sherlock that there had been quite a few injuries bestowed upon him before. Roughly cut black hair stuck up in every direction, and bright, almost hesitant grey eyes were watching John as the ex-army doctor chattered. "...you would've loved it with him around,"

Sherlock tilted his head. John couldn't seriously be...

But before he finished the thought, the child looked up and spotted him in the doorway. He tapped John, who pulled his arm down and followed the child's eyes to the doorway. He stared in shock for a moment before he spoke. "Hayden, would you excuse me for a moment?"he asked.

The boy nodded and got up, disappearing into the kitchen and busying himself with something there.

John pushed himself up so he was standing. He frowned at Sherlock for a moment. "I thought you were dead,"he remarked after a while. "What was that? Are you trying to hurt me?"

Sherlock lowered his eyes and shook his head. "No. I was not...I am not trying to hurt you. I was trying to protect you."he said.

"You should have let me know that you were still alive,"John pointed out.

Sherlock met his gaze for the longest. "I did. You just didn't catch it. That phone call. 'It's just a magic trick'. I'm sorry,"

Due to the fact that Sherlock hardly apologized, John didn't respond for a while. When he did, he moved forward and nearly tackled Sherlock in a hug.

Sherlock seemed a bit taken aback, but returned this hug, trying to reassure John that he was still there, not just some figment of his imagination. Then he spoke. "I think you forgot to tell me something, John."

John laughed softly and released the man, calling the boy back into the room.  
Hayden entered hesitantly, giving Sherlock a look that shattered the normally stotic man's heart.

John spoke. "Sherlock, this is Hayden Ridley. He's...the son of an old family friend. Long story. He's been under my care for about a month now."he said carefully. "Hayden, this is Sherlock Holmes, the man I was telling you about."

Hayden hesitated before he moved to John's side, offering a hand and a weak smile. "Nice to meet you,"he said, voice quiet.

Sherlock seemed a bit surprised, but shook his hand, careful not to cause harm to the frail looking boy. "You as well."he said in return. He was trying to be as kind as possible. It was beyond obvious that the boy was already scared, and that it would take a while for him to get used to the eccentric behaviours.

John smiled at this and then looked at Hayden. "So. What do you say? Should we drag Sherlock along with us for dinner tonight?"he asked.  
Hayden's eyes lit up at the idea and he nodded. "Yeah!"he said brightly, giving Sherlock an appraising look. "He's much too thin,"

John laughed softly. "I've been saying that for ages,"he commented, but let it drop then.

The day settled into an odd kind of routine.

Hayden gradually warmed up to Sherlock.

Over dinner, John watched the two exchange comments, each as odd as the next. It was like they were trying to outweird each other.

After a while, Sherlock grinned. "I like you, kid."he remarked. "Been a while since I've been around someone who can keep up."

Of course, nothing was said about the kid's previous home life until after he was fast asleep in the flat that night. John and him had stayed up, sitting on the couch so they could speak quietly for a change.

"So. Hayden seems nice. What happened to him?"Sherlock said.

John leaned against Sherlock's side and shook his head. "His parents were never the kindest, 'Lock."he responded. "He came into the hospital sometime last month, and once we had him patched up and everything, I got him out of their hands, out of that situation. I can't stand watching people hurt children."

Sherlock gave a nod to signal he understood.

"Don't mention it to him,"John said.

Sherlock looked at him and gave him a look. "I won't."he promised. "So..what all have you told him?"

John grinned. "First day I met him again, we got to talking, and he mentioned your name. It just opened a dam."he said. "But..I've told him more than I have you."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How so?"

John shook his head. "That would be telling."

Over the next several months, Hayden got used to Sherlock, and warmed up to him enough that they were acting like family.

Sherlock told him about all the cases during downtime, to keep the boy amused and thinking, having him go through and try and solve it with just a few clues.

John always watched from a bit of a distance during these times. He loved how good Sherlock was when dealing with Hayden.

When Christmas that year came around, Lestrade and Mycroft got to meet the boy for the first time.

Hayden was the one to open the door to let them in, calling back something to John as he opened the door. "I've got this, Dad! Calm down before you have a heart attack!"

Lestrade had greeted this with an odd look. He wasn't aware either of those boys had a child.

Hayden gave the both of them a warm smile. "Hello! Go right on up. Just ignore the mess, there was an accident,"he said brightly as the two entered.

John called back down. "Hayden, who is it?"

"Come see if you must know!"Hayden called back.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "Now you I don't know."he remarked.

Hayden motioned him towards the stairs after Lestrade as he closed the door, leaving a note outside it because they were all tired of the running back and forth to answer the door.

Once they were back in the flat, Lestrade spoke. "Who's kid?"he asked, nodding to Hayden.

John gave a soft smile and raised a hand. "Long story,"he said, seeing the confusion on the D.I.'s face.

"Yeah, okay. Extremely well mannered,"Lestrade commented, the last part slightly sarcastic.

John gave him a look. "He's been around Sherlock. That is extremely well mannered for someone around Sherlock."

Mycroft laughed. "That is very true."

Sherlock stopped playing the violin then and spoke. "I am perfectly capable of hearing you,"he told the two.

Hayden moved to wrap his arms around his waist tightly. "They're just jealous because you're more fun,"he remarked, sticking his tongue out at the two.

Sherlock gave him a look. "Don't do that. It's very unbecoming,"he scolded.

Mycroft gave an odd sound at that, but said nothing.

Before the night really got started, things got awkward for Sherlock and John, who got caught under the mistletoe by accident.

Sherlock cast a dirty look at the hanging plant, but Hayden called out, "It's bad luck if you ignore it!" just before the two could walk off.

John gave Hayden this look that clearly told him to shut up before he leaned up and stole a kiss from the detective before he moved away, taking a seat again.

Sherlock gave a faint smile, which he hid, and continued about his business.

Even though it hadn't been expected to come home and see John with a child..it hadn't turned out too bad, Sherlock thought. In fact, he quite liked his new little family.

**So yeah. Basically, the prompt was Sherlock comes back to 221b to find John with a child due to some circumstance. This is the result. **


End file.
